The Fox and the Wuju Bladesman (Chapter 1)
by PreferablyFromOrbit
Summary: Master Yi is renowned throughout the land as a calm and collected warrior. An arrival of a new champion in the League of Legends has unleashed an angry beast inside the Wuju Bladesman, leaving everyone but Shen confused. Sometimes the sins of the past are best left there.
1. Chapter 1

The chair practically exploded when it hit the far wall of the briefing room, handcrafted wood scattering over the velvet purple floor. Almost everyone jumped including the ambassadors who were lining the balconies above. Most of the champions sat in shock at this sudden outburst of anger. The whole room was coated in a deathly silence. Master Yi stood over the seated senior summoner, with clenched fists and a tense jaw. You could almost feel the anger radiating off him.

"I will not work with it!" he shouted.

"I refuse!"

The confusion was apparent, as all of the champions turned to face her, expecting a spectacular reaction to rival the Wuju Master's, however to everyone's surprise she did not react, equipping only a slight glare and perked up ears.

"Whilst there is blood flowing in my veins and air in my lungs I will never ally myself with a demon!" Yi announced.

He looked around the briefing room for some sort of support. Even his fellow Ionians sat in silence, still recovering from the unbelievable outburst of anger. Yi turned to Karma and then to Irelia, but was only met with looks of confusion and sadness.

Why did she have to come here? She did not belong on this earth let alone in the League of Legends, yet the senior summoner had embraced her with open arms. No doubt she played some foul trick to cheat her way in to further her own vile gains. Master Yi slowly turned to face her. Just looking at her made him tremble with anger. Master Yi immediately stormed out of the briefing room, walking over splinters of wood on his way out. It was best he leave, lest another chair or something a bit more valuable became a victim of his anger.

The senior summoner turned to face the new champion. By now she had lowered her head and her ears had fallen, as if trying to make herself as small as possible by tucking her legs up to her chest.

The senior summoner broke the silence "You have been briefed on the rules of this battle"

"I expect you to all to fight honourably for your nations as you always have. You are dismissed"

Champions began shuffling and mumbling amongst themselves, slowly heading towards the exit. The ambassadors made a speedy retreat also.

"Representatives of Ionia, you will stay." The senior summoner announced.

A handful of champions returned to their seats quietly. Expecting some sort punishment for one of their own to throw such a display during such a vital briefing. Out of all the people, Master Yi would be the least likely to lose his temper. That's what made it such a shock I suppose. Many of them had seen him on the battlefield and his duels in the League. He never showed any emotion. No fear, anger, or happiness. During downtime Yi was always distant, but nonetheless calm. And now, upon laying eyes on the newest champion, Master Yi brought forth a reaction that was different from the rest of the men. Cat-calling from Draven, a chuckle from Gragas, looks of interest and surprise from the rest of the champions, but from Master Yi….

The Senior Summoner began speaking. "Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened?

More silence.

"Just what was the little display just then?" he said as he pointed towards the shattered chair.

The Senior Summoner turned to the new champion. "Well care to explain?" he said aggressively.

The new champion was still sitting silently, legs tucked up to her chest, head down.

The Senior Summoner was clearly losing his patience. His briefing room had experienced its fair share of arguments and disagreements, some of them nearly turning violent, however none of them had escalated so suddenly as the one here today.

"One of you owes me and your fellow champions an explanation."

Irelia was the first to respond. "My apologies Sir but I don't think any of us have an explanation. " Irelia turned to the new champion for a second, expecting clarity.

"If it pleases us I will talk to Master Yi myself." Irelia Exclaimed.

"There will be no need" a voice replied from the back of the room.

Shen emerged from a dimly lit corner. "I will speak to him myself"

The senior summoner paused for a moment, forgetting that there were a multitude of Ninjas in the room, masters at making themselves go unnoticed, which our brand new champion had failed to do so.

"Hmph. Very well. I expect an answer this evening," the Senior Summoner replied, as he retracted the magical orb floating in the middle of the table. The remaining champions hastily took flight to prepare for the battle tomorrow.

Only Shen and the new champion remained in the room. She slowly pulled herself up and attempted to exit the briefing room. Shen grabbed her arm with a ninja's speed. The new champion gave a quick inhale out of shock. Shen met with her alluring amber eyes. He had forgotten how bewitching they were, for he had not gazed upon them for a whole year.

"You can't be that naïve. Why did you come here?" Shen whispered.

"Let go of me" she quietly replied. Her voice was serene and eerily calming.

"Now if you are lucky, you will not fight tomorrow. He has not forgotten what you did to his brother. The wound you left him. His brother was all he had left, and you took that from him"

"Let go of me" she repeated.

Shen did not loosen his grip and he continued talking." I showed you mercy once, but I doubt Yi will be the same. If I can't talk him out of his blind anger, it may not be in my ability to protect you""

"I do not need your protection anymore" the new champion replied.

Shen pulled her closer to him and lowered his voice.

"You promised me you would stop, you said to me through tear soaked eyes that you were sorry. You promised you would change. I thought the Noxian assassins would bring you back down to reality."

"Please let go of me" she whispered, with a slight whimper in her voice. She did not like old memories creeping in.

Shen ignored this request. "You will now go to the Senior Summoner and request exit from the League of Legends. You are in serious danger here"

She pulled her arm away from Shen's lessened grip. "I came here for a reason. Nothing will hold me from it" she explained as she started to exit the briefing room.

Shen's expression turned to genuine worry. "Ahri, please…."


	2. Chapter 1 Cont

Shen was left with emotions and worry running through his head as Ahri silently left the briefing room. Perhaps she did not need protecting after all. She had grown powerful for all the wrong reasons. Maybe she does not need a guardian anymore. Or maybe the Wuju Bladesman would carve her into splinters, and she would end up like the chair that Master Yi threw. No. Shen would go to Yi himself. They were old friends. He had to convince him that Ahri had changed, that she was not the savage soul-thirsty beast that she had once been.

"As balance dictates" Shen whispered.

"Heh Heh Heh".

Shen turned around to find the source of the laugh, but he already knew who it belonged to.

"Zed, I trust you heard everything that was said? Always skulking, always hiding, like a sickly spider."

Zed responded." Sometimes being a 'sickly' spider can lead to some pretty interesting listening " His deep raspy voice seemed to speak from all corners of the room.

"You know magic is disallowed within the grounds, and yet you use it in front of the ambassadors and the Senior Summoner."Shen said.

Zed gave a quick laugh. "They only believe what their eyes can see. You always were one for following regulation, and yet it holds you back Shen. I've said this many times and yet you still don't listen"

Shen slowly scanned the dark corners of the room. It was unnatural the way Zed's voice emanated from everywhere.

Shen started to speak. "I have more self-control than you Zed. I may have forgiven you for what you did to our father, but that does not mean you can use you can abuse your power. I want you to leave the Kinkou Order alone and stay out of my affairs."

Zed's voice still emanated. "My powers are what every true ninja should be capable of. Don't you remember the days in the old school? We would spar every day, and yet I could never beat you. But I still respected you and we remained friends. We would race across rooftops in the evening causing chaos for the monks while they meditated. We would sit and stare at father's weapon displays for hours, wishing just one that we could hold them, if only for seconds. You and me Shen, we loved causing havoc and yet you decline the gift of the Shadows."

There was an awkward silence. Shen knew Zed was making noise to cover up what he really wanted to say.

"Zed, I assure you harm will come…"

Zed immediately materialised in front of Shen and his tone became deadly serious.

"If you hurt her I will slaughter you and the rest of your pathetic Kinkou!"

Shen was quite stunned by this outburst. A few seconds later he responded. "Are you blind? I'm trying to protect her. Its Master Yi you should be marking for death not me! You always go too far with your actions. Remember what you did to those assassins? I'm the least likely to harm her. You saw the reactions of the others when she walked in. You should be concerned that…."

Shen did not want to say it but Zed spoke his mind for him.

"You think she is in danger of being harassed, raped? You think people will target her because she is new and….vulnerable."

It was true. Shen was worried about other champions, not just Yi of hurting Ahri. Darius usually kept his brother, Draven in line, but some of the others. Gangplank, Twisted Fate, may try their luck.

Shen turned back to Zed." I don't need your help. This is my responsibility."

"Is it Shen? All the other students at the school mocked me because I could not grasp a sword properly, or went of sulking every time father scolded me. But you and she were my only friends. If I was ever mad or upset would go to the back gardens when the monks were not there and she would always appear, as if she knew I was upset."

Shen remembered this story well and it came flooding back to him in waves of nostalgia.

_They were only children, and it was a hot summer evening…._


End file.
